My Last Dance is With You
by 13thCookieMonster
Summary: Carmilla is ready to confess to Laura at their Junior Prom with a little help from the Dimwit Squad of course. But tonight's turn of events made confessing to Laura a little difficult. She needs to girl the help up before it's too late.


_**5 Days Til Prom**_

Prom is only five days away, everyone is either picking a dress or finally giving out their promposals. Laura on the other hand is absolutely NOT hoping a certain raven haired friend of hers would ask her to the prom, as friends of course, maybe something more? Okay, maybe she wants to go! And maybe she wants to go as something more... even if she did, which she totally ISN'T hoping for at all. She knows that it wasn't possible, lets off a discreet sigh and think

 _She doesnt have to ask me, after all, not her girlfriend... it would be nice if she was though. But... Carm doesnt like you that way Hollis_

Which is why when Perry was gushing how Lafontaine took her to the football field for her promposal which is where they set up fireworks that spellsout 'Be My Prom Date?' that dissipitate into snowflake like drops. Laura was only half jealous and half thrilled

"-And of course we got in trouble cause they set off an unauthorise firework but they also went ahead andnames me an accomplice" Perry continues to tell Laura as they head to their 3rd period, which they share with Carmilla and Laf

"I think its fair, I mean detentionsis a small price for that _incredibly_ romantic promposal Perry"Laura finally said a hint of jealousy atthe end, which was noticed by Perry. Giving her an understanding smile

"Carmilla didn't ask you to prom yet?" Laura stops walking causing Perry to linger as well. She looks at Perry disbelief clear on her blushing face. Stuttering the first few words

"I-I-I do- don't k-know why you're askingme that, she doesnt have to ask me" Laura finally seem to compose herself,continues to class. Perry shakes her head and follow suit thinking

 _'I hope whatever it is Carmilla plans to do, she does it now'_

They walk into class and sat themselves at the middle of the class, Perry occupies the table infront of Laura putting her bag beside the other chair to reserve it for Laf. Laura does the same and waits for the two to walk in, talking about Perry's dress and LaFontaine's suit. Not that long Lafontaine walks into the room throwing Laura their usual smile and sending a warmer smile to Perry. They took the bag and hand it over to Perry before leaning over to give Perry a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Laura kept her eyes on the door, still awaiting the arrival of the broody girl she so happens to have a major crush on. Lafontaine seeing this, stops their conversation with Perry to turn to Laura saying

"Carmilla is gonna be late, said something about talking to the dean" grinning teasingly at Laura as they add

"She told me to tell you not to miss her too much" Laura blushes as Lafontaine chuckle and turn their attention to Perry again. Laura cracks her English book open to study, opting to study before their teacher arrives. Students were slowly piling in when she felt her phone vibrate, she takes it out of her pocket and smile when she read who it's from.

 **[Carmilla the Sappy Vampire]** _Hey Cupcake, I know I asked Laf to tell you I'll be running late. Mother wants to talk to me, so I might get hauled up. I didn't want them to hear me say this 'Dont miss me too much the same way I'll miss you ;) '_

Laura smiles as she types out a quick text

 **[Cookie Monster's Apprentice]** _You are such a sap :) I'll try though ;)_

Just as Laura puts her phone away their teacher walks in. Class seemed to go on forever to Laura, when in reality it's only been 15 minutes. Class seems to be dull, despite the empty chair next to her that Carmilla was supposed to fill, she wills herself to pay attention.

As the discussion continues on, their teacher was in the middle of explaining one of their classmates inquiry when the door flew open and reveals a late Carmilla in her leather pants, grey loose V-Neck shirt and air of dominance and confidence, she always seems to carry. She strides inside handing her excuse slip to the person infront before making her way to the seat that was reserved for her. She sat down, sent an acknowledging wave to the ginger twins and exchange a brief nod that went unnoticed by the girl beside her, before turning to a beaming Laura, she gave her a soft smile albeit edgy at the corner, but Laura didnt mind it was the smile that was only reserved for her.

"Miss me buttercup?" She whispers to Laura and smirks when she notice how red Laura became and turn to look away. When Laura finally composes herself, she turns to meet Carmilla's eyes and say

"Probably not as much as you miss me" smiling when she sees the effect the words seem to have on Carmilla, she happily returns her attention to the lecture.

Now class seems enjoyable and time never moved faster to Laura.

* * *

When the bell rang for Lunch, Laura quickly made her way to her locker to grab a few things. Despite spending 3rd period with her, Carmilla has yet shown any sign of asking Laura to the prom. And honeslty? It dampens her small hope of Carmilla actually liking her back. She sighs as she opens her locker finding a fallen note when she did. Reading the note:

 _I know I've made you wonder, the identity of your admirer.I shall reveal to you who I am, just allow me to escort you to the dance?_

 _\- M_

Laura re-reads the note, making sure what it said was actually there. She tucks the note inside her pocket, deciding to think about it when she gets home. She wasn't just gonna go with someone to the dance just willy nilly, especially if she doesn't even know who she's going to the dance with. Besides she's still hoping Carmilla would ask her, the day isn't over yet after all.

She scurries of to the cafeteria and find that their usual table is already occupied by a familiar broody girl who is busy reading to notice her sit down beside her. Laura coughs hoping to get Carmilla's attention, when she was still ignored Laura huffs before grabbing the book from the hands of the unsuspecting girl.

Carmilla looks up glaring and prepared to murder the person who disrupted her reading time, when she was met with the same brown eyes she had fallen so hard for, accompanied by the sweet smile that haunted her dreams each night, causing her to wakeup with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hey" the two continues to stare at each other sharing shy smiles, completely oblivious to the others that sat beside them.

"So!" Followed by a cough, finally brought the two out of their trance, Carmilla sent a glare to the red haired scientists while Laura, who was blushing madly, tries to cover her face by examing the book she stole from Carmilla.

"Good?" Lafontaine asks Carmilla, in response Carmilla only gave a small smile, which Laf returned by a teasing grin and a pat on the back. The two of them turned their attention to the two girls who were talking about dresses

"I was planning on heading to the mall later to pick out a dress that would match LaFontaine's, would you care to join me Laura? I could always use a second opinion" Perry asks as she takes out a plastic container with brownies inside, placing them on the table. Laura glance at Carmilla, seeing that she was reading again, sighs and turns to Perry seeing the shy smile on her face that was meant to be reassuring.

"Sure" Perry smiles at that and turns to lecture Lafontaine as they stuff their face with brownies. Laura sighs and turns to the still busy Carmilla. Deciding that she needs to make the first move she coughs

"We need to get you some medicine for that cough of yours cutie" she rolls her eyes at the sight of Carmilla's teasing smirk behind the book she was reading

"Hey Carm?" The girl in question, places a mark on the current page she was reading, before putting the book away to look at Laura.

"Need anything creampuff?" Laura smiles and continue

"Soo... Since Proms is almost here, I-

"Kitty, mother needs to talk to you pronto" Will interrupts Laura bearing a shy smile. Carmilla stands up hauling her bag with her, the ginger twins turn to look at Carmilla exchanging looks, Carmilla only nods in response.

"I'll talk to you later Cutie" with a last wink Carmilla turn her heels and heads to the cafeteria door, leaving Will to bid his goodbye before catching up with her. Once the two are both out of the cafeteria, Laura sighs and drops her head on the table with a thud. Perry and Laf exchange some concerned looks before Perry clears her throat and address Laura.

"Sweetie are you doing okay?" Laura lifts her head up to answer Perry

"Peachy, just peachy" before dropping her head again.

"Oh chin up Frosh, maybe Carmilla's just finding the right time. You'll see" Laura lifts her head before placing her arms on the table and rest her head on them, turning to face the two red heads.

"Prom is almost here! At this point I'm convinced that she's not even going, or maybe she is but just with someone else, someone more beautiful or more popular than me, and she didn't tell me cause she doesn't want me to know. And I'll be left going to the prom with the secret note writer, which I'm still skeptical about. What if that person is an evil Fish Worshipping minion or maybe one of those rude Zeta bros that Kirsch is always hanging around. I should've just accepted Danny invite to the pro-

"Laura breathe!" Laf quickly cuts Laura's rambling, once they're sure they have her attention they continue.

"Danny is already going with Kirsch, and we both know how Kirsch is crushing on Danny. Plus those Zetas are too good for you which is why I doubt they're capable of writing beautiful poetry, well except for Will. Theo is still a maybe" that earned a laugh from Laura and a slap on the arm from Perry.

With a sheepish smile they continue

"Now what's this about the secret note writer asking you to prom?" Laura sighs and takes out the note, showing it to the expecting duo.

"Found it on my locker, part of me wants to turn it down in case Carmilla asks me but the investigative side of me wants to do it. We all know I've been trying to figure out who that person is but..." She trails off

"I think you should go for it"

"LaFontaine!"

"What? Carmilla isn't asking Laura, and instead of having a broody tiny gay, why not let her enjoy prom with the person who clearly likes her. Chances are Laura and them would hit it off"

"I know but-but we can't just- just let Laura go with this-this mystery person. What if they turn out to be ax murderers or or.. Slobs!?"

"Yes cause slobs are more terrifying than ax murderers. Calm down Perr, we'll be there and I doubt Papa Hollis would allow Laura to run off with some stranger, he'd be there to drive her and her mystery date so she'll be fine" Perry sighs and shakes her head

"I'm just saying that I don't think it'd bode well" Laura sighs and puts the note back in her pocket. The three of them gather their stuffs and heads to their next class.

* * *

"Mother approved your request by the way" Carmilla stops in her tracks and turn to Will with both eyebrows raised. Will laughs before answering

"You know mother approves of her plus she knows how whipped you are, so she's willing to help you with your weird courting rituals or whatever as much as she can" she lets out a smirk and heads to the music room with Will in tow.

"Hey Carm-sexy and Will!" Kirsch gave the two a bone crushing hug before dropping them. Carmilla throws the excited puppy a glare before grabbing her guitar. Will and Kirsch bumps fist before grabbing their own instruments.

"So the first song or the second?" Will asks as he adjust his bass straps

"We're doing a new one. The first two we gotten down, so I figured we'd play this when I make my move" Carmilla answers before starting off. When the bell rang the three places their instruments back to where they got it before locking the music room and heading to class.

* * *

"Have you ask her yet? I bet she's stoked!" Carmilla nods and Kirsch beams as he side hug the girl

"How'd you ask her?" Carmilla grunts as she readjusted her bag straps before answering

"I sent her a text" the two boys nod, waiting for her to continue

"She didn't answer me yet... maybe this plan won't work" Kirsch sensing her doubt beams at Carmilla before pulling her in to yet another side hug

"Don't worry Carm-sexy, I know the little nerd, she's probably just excited that you asked her to actually answer you back yet" Carmilla looks up at the tall puppy bearing an infectious smile on his face, she smiles back albeit shyly. Will seeing the interaction of his sister and best friend made him smile brighter than ever.

"This is gonna be soo rad! You and the little nerd hottie, me and D-bear, Will and Betty plus Science Hottie and Brownie Making Hottie! This year's prom is gonna rock" Will and Kirsch bump their fists before raising their hand to the girl nervously thinking about her plan. When Will notice Carmilla, he nudge her before giving her a reassuring smile. She shakes her head then high fives the over-energetic boys.

* * *

"Hey little nerd hottie!" Laura spun around just in time to see Kirsch catch up to her. Slinging an arm around her shoulder he gave her a hug, which Laura happily returns

"Excited for the prom?" Kirsch asks as he release Laura and continue their walk along the corridors. Laura's face fell as she answers Kirsch

"Not really" Kirsch stops and grabs both of Laura's shoulder opting her to look at him

"Woah what's wrong?" Giving her a serious but gentle look, Laura succumbs

"It's just that... I thought that Carm might like me back but she still haven't asked me yet and Im not sure if it's okay for me to be sad about this especially since Im not exactly her girlfriend but I am her best friend and that should mean something right?and maybe she isnt going to the prom and just-

"What no! Carm-sexy is definitely going. She even ask someone out, which I'm positive is gonna say yes" Kirsch wiggles his eyebrows and smiles at Laura teasingly. She didn't seem to focus on Kirsch's antics, Laura shocked about this information broke free from Kirsch's grip and ran off, leaving a very confused Kirsch.

* * *

Carmilla slowly made her way to Laura's locker, their usual meeting place after school. As usual Laura is running late since her last class is Journalism. She leaned on Laura's locker when a piece of paper fell as her weight added to the door of the locker,she picks it up and reads the smalltorn paper that read a single word

 _Yes_

Shrugging it off, she pocketed the paper and resumes her stance.

* * *

She dials the number in her phone for like the umpteenth time. She scowl when it went to voicemail, ending the call she plops down on her bed and dials the number again. Twirling a strand of her hair when the caller finally picks up

"Mattie!"

"Don't you Mattie me you little monster, this better be important, I had to leave a meeting to answer your little call"

"It is!"

"Well I'm waiting"

"I need you to pick up the stuff I sent you on your way home"

"Carmilla if-

"No no Mattie listen, I need it! I'm already practicing and I even have to beg Mother-

"You got Mother sucked into this- this great romantic endeavorof yours?"

"Yes, so please just get me the stuff? You are coming back tonight right?"

"Yes I am, I'll be leaving Morocco after this meeting"

"Great!"

"I expect a welcome limo or something grand for my arrival darling"

"Red wine and German chocolates that you love so much?"

"Mhmm say what you willabout the Germans, they know their chocolates"

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course"

"Thanks so much Mattie"

"You're lucky you're beautiful, I'll see you tonight" Mattie hangs up leaving Carmilla to smile in anticipation and thanking the galaxy for giving her a sister like Mattie, she may be intimidating and standoffish but she couldn't ask for a better sister than one Matska Belmonde. A knock brought her back to reality as she was lost in thoughts. A second knock came when she fails to answer the first followed by

"Kitty?"

"Come in"

Will enters the bedroom carrying his laptop and a paper bag. She sat up and made room for Will to sit beside her

"Do you mind?" He gestures the laptop he is still holding for Carmilla to take

"Uhh sure" she grabs the laptop and place it on her lap, Will then drops the paper bag he was holding and made his way back to the door, turning toCarmilla when he felt her questioning gaze

"I forgot one more, be right back" he was about to leave when he turns tocatch Carmilla opening the paper bag

"Don't touch yet Kitty, I'll be back" with that he left, leaving a huffing Carmilla.

Will came back holding a box of pizza and another mysterious paper bag, he places the bag beside the other on the floor and the pizza box next to them.

"Care to explain what all of this is Willyboy? Will smiles as he hands her a slice of all cheese pizza

"I've notice how stress you've been with this whole prom thing, and I get it. You want to make this special for Laura. But it's been a while since we've hung out and we haven't seen the season 2 of The Flash, so I figured why not"

Will answered as he opens his laptop and put the first episode of the second season of Flash. Carmilla just stared at the dark haired boy beside him for a while before hugging him while burying her face on his neck, mumbling a

"Thank you" Will smiles as he hugs his twin sister back. They let go and settle themselves as they watch the Flash.

* * *

Somewhere along the half of the season, Mattie came barging in Carmilla's room with all the grace and aura of sophistication she owns, carrying two sets of paper bag. Seeing the twins state she raise an amuse eyebrow at them while putting a hand on herhips

"What is this?" She gestures with the free hand towards the two. Smirking Carmilla answers

"Just some quality twin bonding time" Will smirking as he added

"Yeah cause you know, we heard that our very standoffish and cynical older sister is coming home. We'd like to dodge that bullet" Mattie mocks being offended replies

"And here I brought you William a new baseball gear, thinking you'd be estatic to see me again" Will's smirk disappear and he was standing next to Mattie like an excited puppy

"Did you really? Where is it?! You know I love it when you visit us Mattie" the two girls laugh at him before Mattie composes herself and geatures towards the still open door, where Will's new baseball gear is sitting nicely. Carmilla stands up and walks towards Mattie in her usual laid back demeanor, as Will rushes towards the gear opening it and admiring it with awe.

"Mattie" they hug before Mattie held Carmilla at arms length and handing her the two paper bags

"Here you are darling" she sat on the edge of Carmilla's bed before asking

"Now what ARE you two doing?" when the two finish admiring their gifts, they joined Mattie on the bed, repositioning themselves to their previous sitting position, before answering

"Having a Flash Season 2 marathon, care to join Mats?"

"Love to but I'm afraid I have to go and restup, besides there's a bottle of wine and German chocolates waiting for me with my name on it" they chuckle at their sister's response before hugging her good night

"Ta ta darlings"

"Night Mats"

"Good Night Mattie"

With that Mattie left the twins to their devices and head to her own room shaking her head in an amused manner thinking

 _'My my, have those two changed'_

* * *

They spent the night arguing with the screen and laughing at each others antics. When the clock strikes midnight Will turned his laptop off and stood up brushing the crumbs of pizza and chips that settle on his jeans.

"Well that was one hell of a Season Finale" Will said as he streches, Carmilla opted to pick up the trash that surrounds the bed, answered

"Yeah, I feel bad but, kinda saw that coming don't you think?" Will nods his head in understanding before waiting for Carmilla to finish tidying up

"I better head to sleep" Carmilla smiles at Will before nodding, taking that as a good sign to hug her Will lunges at Carmilla in a hug, taken aback for a second Carmilla finally hugged back.

"I had fun tonight" Will nods as he let go and put his hands on his back pockets

"Good Night Kitty" he heads to the door before Carmilla calls after him

"Thank you Will" he turns to look at her smiling shyly, his sister's outspoken gratitude and affection still a little new tohim,

"For everything...for the prom, the music and now for this. Thanks" she ended with a similar shy smile hiding her face behind the fringe of her hair

"My pleasure"

"Good Night Willyboy" she turns around and heads to the bathroom. Will chuckling lightly to himself

 _'She's still not good with this feeling crap, baby steps though, baby steps'_

He thinks as he let himself out of Carmilla's room and inside to his own. Carmilla climbs to her bed with a smile, thinking about the sibling moment she shared with Will. She smiles as she thank the galaxy for giving her William, scratch that, she thanks whatever it is out there for giving her the siblings she has. They're not perfect and they get on her nerves but when it comes down to it, they've got her back.

She turns and looks at the paper bag that Mattie brought her earlier that night and couldn't help the smile that grew wider when she she remembers what's inside them. With a last glance she closed her eyes and sleep found her right away.

* * *

 _ **4 Days Til Prom**_

To say Laura was surprise at the box that was placed neatly at her locker was an understatement, she was flabbergasted. She arrived at school earlier than usual, both nervous and excited to see if her mystery note writer saw the note sheleft.

Thinking that maybe she'd catch the person today, she ready herself earlier than usual and practically skips towards her locker to bust the note writer.

Finding no person but instead a box, Laura quickly approached it and took the note on top of it

 _'I hope you haven't gotten a dress yet'_

 _-M_

* * *

 _"Laura, you sure you're not getting a dress? We're already here you know" Perry asked as the two of them look through sea green prom dresses_

 _"I'm sure Perr, I haven't decided what colour I want the dress to be, I could always call you if I have an idea. Daddy said we could always ask a tailor too" Laura said as she hands Perry a sea green dress with bits of blue at the end_

 _"Hmm... Not that" Perry shakes her head, before adding_

 _"If you're sure dear" She holds out a white puffy dress with a sea green sash to Laura. The tiny girl shakes her head, before handing Perry a strapless dress with white ruffles at the tip of the dress, a white flowery sash in the middle of it, she examines it before nodding happily_

 _"This looks lovely, I'll try it out. Be a dear and watch my stuff?" Laura nods and smiles brightly at her red haired friend._

 _Perry came out of the dressing room, wearing the dress_

 _"What do you think?" Laura just smiles at Perry_

 _"You look awesome Perr, Laf would love it!" Perry smiles shyly in return_

 _"You think?" Laura giggles at her friend before saying_

 _"I know so, that's why we should grab that now and get some donuts"_

 _"Sweetie you had like 4 of those before we went here, how about a nice pie?" Laura scrunch hernose before sighing_

 _"It better be apple pie" Perry smiles at the tiny girl before heading back to the dressing room._

* * *

Laura smiles at the memory, thanking her past self for not buying a dress yesterday. She puts the box inside her bag, surprised that it actually fit, before heading to her first class. She found herself smiling,while thinking what colour of the dress does the box hold inside, it is a sweet gesture.

"Hey Laur" the girl's smile grew at her friend's arrival

"Hey Laf" looking at her friend's side before asking

"No Perry today?" They shook their head

"She was called for an early student council meeting" she nods before remembering

"Say... Do we have Biology test today? Or is my subconscious trying to make me panic for no reason?" They smirk at the tiny person before

"You forgot to study?" Laura grunts in response, how could she have forgotten to study!? Waitshe knows how a marathon of Dr. Who is how

"What up frosh, what got you so occupied to study?" They were nearing the classroom at this point. Laura looks at them and sighs

"So you know how prom is like just 4 days away right? Well I kind of found out that Carmilla asked someone to the prom already and I got jealous and wrote a note to the mystery note writer and told them that I'm going to the prom with them, which prompted me to go over the list of people who are likely to be the mystery note writer and I got frustrated cause I came up with nothing and so I just watched Dr. Who to keep me distracted from everything, which is totally a bad idea since everything Also means Biology studying" the two of them were surprised that Laura got that out in one breath

"Is that all?" They gave her a teasing smile, but Laura was too busy smiling to notice that it was a rhetorical question, so she continues

"And then I woke up suuper early to catch the note writer, but there was no note writer only a box! A box that apparently holds my prom dress, which was really sweet of them to get me, and that only leaves me with a fewthings to worry about -

"Hey Laur, breaatthhee" Laura took a deep breath and sigh

"I don't really see a problem here, besides the Biology test you haven't study for, I can hand you my notes and you can review them. We are pretty early here" Laura nods as Lafontaine handed Laura their notes before continuing

"Your mystery date is taking care of you, by giving you a dress, you have date that would make Carmilla jealous and since you're reading my notes, I guarantee a grade 90 or higher" they finish with a smug grin only Carmilla would pass on

"You're right, I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I'm just gonna let things be and stop worrying" they smiled at their tiny friend

"Atta girl frosh!"

And true to her word Laura didn't overthing things, even though it was so hard not to, she told herself that there was nothing to worry about. Her friends have dates to the prom and so does she, an incredibly sweet mystery one at that. So before heading to lunch Laura wrote a quick _Thank You note a_ nd place it on her locker, for her mystery date to find.

* * *

 _ **3 Days Til Prom**_

The following day Laura found a paper bag infront of her locker, and like last time there was a note along with it

 _'This is probably silly but... I forgot to bring the shoes I got you that went along your dress. I already got you a corsage, I hope you didn't mind'_

 _-M_

She tucks the note into her pocket and putting the paper bag inside her locker. She heads to class with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **2 Days Til Prom**_

Carmilla's been preoccupied with her plan. Spending breaks and lunch at the music room or doing other preparations, going home later than usual and only having time to say a quick Hi or Hello to her friends.

"You think we're ready?" She asks her brother after Kirsch left for his morning Zeta meeting, the former chooses not to attend this time. Will was in the midst of tuning his bass when his sister asked

"You know we're more than ready, and Laura seems to be excited for prom" he smiles at his sister hoping that it'd give her some of the confidence she usually have

"Really? I haven't really gotten to talk to her, cause of all this. Except for our regular morning texts and such" Will fake gagged with caused Carmilla to throw him an eraser, laughing Will answered

"You guys are such a couple" Carmilla visibly deflated

"Relax Kitty, Laura likes you and you like her. Before the night ends at Prom you two would already be sucking faces before they announce who the prom king and queen are" he nudges her playfully, earning a scowl but the smile she couldn't hide gave away  
/the fact that she was happy for his support

"We better head out now, if we continue having this sibling moment crap I think I might get Cancer" Will throws his head back in laughter as he shakes his head, following her sister out of the Music room and onto their next class.

* * *

 **[Carmilla the Sappy Vampire]** _Hey Cupcake, I'll be helping Will out with his project again today. Tell the Dimwit Squad they wouldn't be able to bask in my presence._

Laura sighs and slump her shoulders, causing the three gingers to turn their attention to her

"Mortitia won't be joining us again?" Laura slump her shoulder more, if that was even physically possible

"I know that Will needs her and all but,why do I feel like she's hiding something from me" the three exchange looks, as if debating if they should tell Laura something life changing, they all sigh in defeat as Perry spoke

"Sweetie you know that Will hardly ask anything from Carmilla, so this project might be really important" Laura nods in defeat and sends out a reply to Carmilla

 **[Cookie Monster's Apprentice]** _Okay, I'll see you for our Dr. Who marathon?_

Despite Carmilla's reluctance, she would always agree to watch Dr. Who with her during Thursdays, Laura would always use the same excuse that _"it'll be like a mock Dr. Who Marathon to get us ready for Friday's mandatory sleepover, which would include Dr. Who marathons and Harry Potter marathons"_.

 **[Carmilla the Sappy Vampire]** _Wouldn't miss it for the world, Cutie ;)_

With that answer, Laura found herself smiling again as she heads to her locker, telling the others she forgot her Physics book. She happily skips towards her locker and opens it to find a small boxand a note attached to it

 _'A little bird told me you were feeling a bit down, I hope this would change your frown'_

 _-M_

She smiles as she opens the box and found herself smiling bigger as she takes the chocolate chip muffin with an edible TARDIS on top of it. With a promise of a Dr. Who marathon and a muffin on her hand she finds that her day got better.

* * *

"Hey Carm?" They were snuggled up together on the couch watching Dr. Who. One of Carmilla's arm were thrown around Laura and the other was interlocked with Laura's that was placed on top of her stomach. Laura's head was resting on Carmilla's shoulder

"Yes cupcake?" Running her hands on Laura's hair Carmilla answered

"I missed you" the tiny ball of energy snuggled more into Carmilla, as if their time together would quickly vanish if she didn't, Carmilla smiled fondly at the girl before responding

"I do too" Laura shuffles away just enough that she could look at Carmilla

"What cologne do you use?" Laura asks as Carmilla raise one of her eybrows at the question before answering

"I don't" Laura furrows her eyebrows before saying

"But-but yes you do! It's nice too, smells like safety and home, well not really more like grass on a rainy day and leather bound books that grew old over time, not that I'm saying you smell old or anything cause-

"Laura" at the use of her name she stops and looks at the fond smile the raven haired girl is giving her

"Your scent, it reminds me of safety and home" she settles back into Carmilla's embrace, enjoying the warmth the girl is giving her

"You're my home" Carmilla whispers in Laura's ear before kissing the temple of the girl in her arms, Laura smiles and snuggled closer.

"Why" Laura whispers to herself, not knowing that the other girl heard her. Carmilla let that question slide, she knows when she would answer Laura and she knows that it isn't today. For now she'll enjoy this serene moment with the girl. They silently watch the show getting comfortable in each other's presence.

After a few episodes, Laura broke the silence by asking, more like rambles

"Are you almost done with helping Will? Cause Prom is this Saturday and we won't see each other till Saturday if you're still gonna help Will tomorrow and the others really miss having you at Lunch, not that I dont, cause I do! I mean you should know since I told you not that long ago and I'm getting off topic, they miss you even Danny despite your Friend slash Enemy type thing, whatever with her, plus Laf is missing having your sarcastic comebacks since that's how-

"Breathe before you hurt yourself" she looks at Carmilla expecting to see the trademark smirk she always have, but surprised to see a shy small smile gracing her face

"Will said he got it covered and I'm free, so tomorrow I'll see you at your locker so we could head to lunch together" Laura's smile practically screams happiness as she lunge at the girl knocking them both off the couch and onto the floor in fits of laughter.

When they took their place at the sofa in the same position they were at first, Carmilla couldn't help but smile at the excited ball of energy that's encased in her arms, cuddling her front as the girl watch her favourite series, thinking

 _'If this does end in rejection and heart break, I'll be glad that it's Laura who'll reject meand break myheart, she'll still be the one who'll holdit after all'_

Carmilla mentally slaps herself for the sappy monologue, and drift her attention to the show.

* * *

 _ **Prom is Tomorrow**_

"Fang face" Danny sat herself beside Perry

"Xena"Carmilla responds casually as she took another cookie from Laura's pack, earning a mock glare from the tiny girland giggles from the two red heads

"I see you decided to join us today" Danny spoke unwrapping her sandwich

"Glad to see you have eyes that work Beanpole" Laura then swats Carmilla's offending hand as she tried to take another cookie, smiling when Carmilla retracted her hand. Laura then took a cookie from her pack

"That's mine!" Proclaims the owl sweater wearing girl, as Carmilla took the cookie in Laura's hand. A lopsided smile was the only response Laura got, despite herself, Laura smiles androlls her eyes while Danny scoffs

"Bet Will got tired of your snark" Danny mutters as she took a bite of her sandwich. Carmilla's smile drops as she turns to Danny and said

"No actually, I just really miss seeing the scowl your face makes" as if on cue, Danny scowls at Carmilla, before giving a small smile to the girl, Carmilla only grins, not her usual smug or obnoxious grin, but a gentle playful one. The two then decided to eat, brushing off the friendly moment they had as if it never happened. The three who were watching the interaction had amazement written on their face before breaking into huge smiles attheir friend's very short moment of friendship.

Which was short lived as the two set on another arguement about food.

* * *

Laura made a pit stop at her locker to drop all the books she wouldn't be using. As she was nearing her locker, shestops dead in her tracks when she found a blondegirl with a rose and a small box sitting infront of her locker. She carefully approach  
/the girl trying not to let the girl see her, in vain foras if sensing her

/the girl looks up and beams. Standing up the girl waves and Laura having her legs work on their own accordfound herself beside the smiling girl.

"Hey Laura!" She nods, not trusting herself to speak, more like not sure if she could utter any words. The blonde who is still smiling at her, hands her the rose and box before finding something in her pockets

"There's a note here, I just put it somewhere hold on" the girl continues to search her pockets

"I'm Elsie by the way" Laura smiles shyly before opening her mouth

"I'm not your admirer if that's what you're thinking, she asked me to do her a favour" she cuts off thetiny girl before she had the chance to speakand insteadoffers asmile to which Laura returns

"Found it!" The blonde gave her a small note and smiles. Laura smiles and releases a sigh of relief, then stops herself

 _'Why am I relieved that she's not my mystery prom date?'_

Laura didnt have much time to dwell on it, when slenderarms wrapped her up in a back hug

"Come on Cupcake, the ginger twins are waiting" the familiarsmooth and sultry voice whispers near her ear, as Laura finds herself blushing. Turning so she could wrap her arms around Carmilla giving her a proper hug burying her head in Carmilla's

shoulder, shemumbles

"What was that?" The slightly taller girl asks, as she hugs Laura back, Laura lifts her head a little to answer

"Hey" Carmilla throws her head back slightly as she chuckles, Laura blushes as she feels Carmilla's body shake in laughter, realising how close the two of them are

"Come on Creampuff" Carmilla let's go of Laura and in one swift movement she tookLaura's bag from her and slung it on her shoulder, grabbing Laura's hand in the process

"Umm... Am I missing something here?" The two whip their heads to the blonde girl who just spoke

"Carm this is Elsie, Elsie this is Carmilla" the blonde girl put her hands on her hips as she spoke

"Carmilla eh? Well Laura I have to go, see you tomorrow" the blonde then walks away leaving the two girls confuse as hell

"Care to explain something cutie?" Carmilla asks as she raise one ofher perfect eyebrows at Laura, and gestures at the box and rose in her hand. The girl in question looks at her hand with wide eyes and started explaining animatedly,

"This is not, like you know, it's really not mine, well it might look like it's mine but it's really for... Danny! Yeah for Danny! You know how she is, probably one of the Summers asking her for something or thanking her for something"

"Xena? Really cupcake, she's the best you could do? SJ would've been more believable" Carmilla then walks towards Laura'slocker and opens it, putting all the books she knows Laura wouldn't be using, or bother to use. Closing the locker she made

her way to Laura and tugs her towards the exit

"It's from the note writer" Carmilla said it as if she was accusing her, Laura nods her head. As they continue to walk towards the other girl's car, Laura's mind drifted off to when she first got a note from her prom date.

The first time Laura got a note from the writer was during her 2nd year, she finally realised her feelings forbroody best friend but couldn't act on it. When she showed the note to the others,Carmilla disappeared for a week. When she came back she  
/was possesive as if Laura was gonna get stolen any minute if she let her guard down. Ever since then, Laura refrained from talking or even mentionthat she still receives notes.

* * *

"What took you guys so long" Laf said as they wereleaning against the car door next to Perry

"Just helped Laura get her books inside her locker"

"Sure that's all?" They wiggled their eyebrows suggestively

"Wouldn't you like to know" Carmilla responds as she opens the passengerdoor for Laura, Laf laughs and opens the door for Perry

"So we dropping you and Curly Sue over there at your place right?" She asks Laura as she starts the engine

"Yup" Laura answers happily thenshe turns to Laf

"You sure you don't wanna stay over too? I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind" they wave their hand in dismissal as they respond

"I'm good, besides Broodzilla and I are gonna be watching X-Files later"

"I couldn't get you to watch Orphan Black yet?!" Laura exclaims as she swats the shoulder of the girl driving. Throwing a glare at the Nerdy red head through her mirror,she responds

"Ginger Egon there promised to help Will and Kirsch prepare if I watched it with them" she smirks before continuing

"Besides, you're probably just gonna force me to watch it the next time I sleepover" the tiny girl huffs and crosses her arms as shesunk in her seat before mumbling a

"You bet your Slytherin house I will" Carmilla sighs as she sees the pout present on Laura's face she amends saying

"How bout on Sunday I come over and we watch Orphan Black, I'll bring cookies and grape soda" with that the tiny ball of excitement lit up and nods her head. Thetwo who are seated at the back burst out laughing at what they witnessed

"Whipped" Laf said in a sing song manner

* * *

"You nervous?"

"I'm scared" Carmilla plopsdown on her bed face first, before continuing

"I don't know what to think" they nod their head, they know how much their friend hates being vulnerable and the fact that she's allowing them to see her like this is something they're happy about, they decide to goabout this in another way

"Laura couldn't stop talking about you when you weren't there, I swear I almost wanted to drag you away from Will to her just tot get her to stop talking! She really likes you, you know" Carmilla smiles and turns her head towardsher friend

"Betty Krocker seems happy too, you two look good together" they smile shyly at her and answers

"Yeah, it's thanks to you" she raises an eyebrow at them

"If you didn't support me to make a move, I'd probably be going to the prom as herbest friend and notas her person" Carmilla smiles at them before faking a groan

"More sentimental crap! And coming from you, it's bizzare and gross on another level" they laugh

"Shut your nerd hole and let's watch this stupid show" they laugh again before shoving the girl playfully, adding

"You're gonna eat your words Karnstein" she scoffs at them and hits play. Their night went on with the two of them stealingeach others food and throwing popcorn at each other whenever one of them makes bad puns.

She's never gonna admit it to them, but she did have fun and frankly she enjoyed watching X-Files.

* * *

 _ **Prom Night**_

"Laura you look beautiful" Laura was wearing a light yellow dress that stops at her knees and hugs her curves perfectly. The top tip ofher dress lies black ruffles with a line of intricate designs of roses, at the bottom part are purple and yellowstars  
/thoughtfully placedthat if she twirls or dance tonight, they create the illusion that the stars shifts colour from purple to yellow making it seem like the stars are dancing along with her. Laura just finished applying make up when she tells

Perry

"You look amazing as well Perr" Perry,who was tying her hair in a bun, looks up to Laura and offers her a bashful Thank You

"Do my hair?" Laura asks ash she sit herself next to Perry

"Of course dear" the girls started to tie Laura's hair in a simple braid, when they hear Laura's dad speak through the door.

"Knock knock! Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes daddy" with that Papa Hollis came into the room holding his camera with a huge smile on his face

"You girls look stunning! Are you guys finish yet? I'd like to take pictures of you two before your dates arrive"

"That'd be lovely Mr. Hollis" the three of them made their way to the living room, where Papa Hollis took pictures of the two girls. He was near to tears when someone knocked on the door, smiling at the two he made his way to the door and was greetedby  
a grinning Lafontaine, they were wearing a darksea green dress shirt with a sea green tie that matches Perry's dress perfectly and black suspenders, they were in the midst of putting on the black blaser when Papa Hollis opened the door.

"Good Evening Josh" Papa Hollis let out a warm chuckle as he pulls them for a bear hug, letting go he answers

"Always a charmer eh, Gingy" he made his way to the living room to talk to Perry as Laura greets her friend

"Wow Frosh, you clean up good" they hug her as she laughs and says

"Looking spiffy as well" Laf pulls out a simple card with a black panther on it

"Found this on your doorstep, any idea who it is?" Laura took the note and read

 _'I shall be waiting for you at the Prom'_

 _-M_

The note came with a photo of the Phantom of the Opera's mask. Laura puts the note inside her purse and shook her head, smiling she added

"Perry's waiting for us inside, you're gonna die when you see how pretty she is!"

They laugh while shaking their head

"They're always pretty Frosh" They went inside and made their way to Papa Hollis and Perry

"Wow Perr, just Wow" the stop in their tracks and continues to stare at their best friend

"You look stunning too sweetie" Perry made her way towards them to give them a chaste kiss

*click*

"You two look so good together I hope you didnt mind?" Laf grins at Papa Hollis before they pull Perry in close and said

"Not at all Josh, make sure to get our good side yeah?" With that Papa Hollis laughs as he took few more photos of the two before ushering Laura to join them

"Come on Laur-Bear, the three muskateers!" Laura fake groans and made her way to stand in between Laf and Perry

After a few more photos and pleasantries were exchange the three set off to the prom. Laura would never admit it but she is actually regretting saying yes, but also weirdly excited.

* * *

"You okay frosh? You seem like you're gonna puke" they said as they park the car at the front of the school. Laura shook her head and groans

"I dont know" Laf and Perry exchange looks before Perry nods at Lafontaine and turn her attention to Laura at the back seat. Perry smiles at her before stepping out of the car, walking towards the gate where she'll wait for them.

"Alright frosh, I need you to listen to me" Laura looks at Laf and nods

"You're gonna have fun and you're gonna enjoy this night. We're here and all your friend are too. I'm gonna leave now and give you some space to think and when you're ready we'll be waiting for you at the school garden" Laura gave them a puzzled look asking them why at the school garden.

"That's where we'll be meeting Kirsch, Danny, Will and his date. Apparently the school garden has a secret passage that leads to the gym, kinda like a short cut" Laura nods at them and gave them a shaky smile, Laf gave Laura's knee a squeeze meant to be taken as a sign of reassurance. With a last smile they left the car and Laura alone, walking towards Perry they gave her a nod

"She's coming" Perry smiles at that and the two set off.

* * *

Taking deep breaths Laura tries to compose herself

"I can do this" she says to herself with one last exhale of breath she steps out of the car and made her way to the school garden. The walk to th garden is a bit eerie, which for Silas is like a spider is in my room but I can't see it type of eerie, she arrives at the garden trying to locate her friends. Only there was no sign of them, only a faint sound of violin is being played at the background could be heard. Laura looks around trying to find if she could see who is playing or IF there was anyone out there to actually play it, she finds nothing until her gaze drops down to the ground she lets out a small gasp

"What the frilly hell is this" she whispers, as if afraid to ruin whatever this is. Her eyes follows the rose petals that's laid infront of her towards the secret passage of the garden. Despite the rational part of her that says don't go adventuring, her legs started walking in the direction of the roses before she could protest. The garden's passage was inside the hedges of it, a small opening allowing one person through at a time. Once Laura got past that a clear pathway filled with scattered rose petals presented itself, looking up the girl gasp yet again, for she was surrounded by the light of the stars and tiny puff balls she's sure courtesy of the Alchemy Club, the scenery is like ot was taken out of a painting. Laura continues, sound of violin getting louder as she continues. Stopping when she sees a person playing the violin, must be someone from the lower grade cause she didn't recognise who. The guy playing the violin looks up to see Laura and smiles, she smiles back albeit uncomfortably so it might look like a grimace and the teen nod at her and avert their attention back to the violin only this time someone sang

 _"Hold me close and_

 _Hold me fast_

 _This magic spell you cast_

 _This is La Vie En Rose~"_

Footsteps! She could hear footsteps and it's getting closer and closer. She starts to panic and tries to form some kind of plan incase it was someone dangerous. She didn't have time to think, the singing came back, it was familiar and gentle, yet she couldn't place where she'd heard that voice before

 _"When you kiss me_

 _Heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see La Vie En Rose~_

 _When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom"_

Slender arms snake their way to her and rests on her waist pulling her close and flush against the other person's body. They continue to sing near Laura's ear and it sends shivers down the tiny girls spine and electric shocks through her body

 _"And when you speak_

 _Angels sing from above_

 _Everyday words seem_

 _To turn into love songs~"_

Laura founds herself smiling as the person sways their body to the side, eyes wound up shut. They stop singing as they spun her around to face them, resting their forehead on hers, both eyes shut. Taking Laura's hands and placing them on their shoulder before reclaiming their spot on the tiny girl's waist, they continue

 _"Give your heart and soul_

 _To me_

 _And life will always be_

 _La... Vie... En... Rose~"_

The violin stops playing, singing ceases and yet Laura couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Allowing the rustles of the trees and the breeze of the wind be their new music, her eyes remain closed. That is till the person holding her spoke one word

"Laura" she opens her eyes immediately, finding dark brown eyes staring at her, the same eyes she thinks about before falling asleep. There holding her was Carmilla, there the person she has been in love with was holding her close and sang to her.

"Don't you look like a virgin sacrifice" Carmilla broke the silence as she lets go of Laura. Standing sheepishly with her hands in the back pockets, Laura lunges at her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Im not the one in a suit, which by the way wow" she answers, chuckling lightly Carmilla steps out of the hug to take in the beauty in fron of her that goes by the name of Laura Hollis. The other girl was doing the same, staring at Carmilla as she wears a light purple dress shirt accompanied by a yellow tie, the same shade as Laura's, a black blazer and her leather pants and black dress shoes to top it all off, her hair was curled and left to rest on her shoulders. Carmilla coughs

"Kidding aside... you look breathtaking Laura" the girl blushes before she walks toward the raven haired girl before fixing her tie

"You look stellar" they smile at each other, eyes not looking at anyone else but them.

"There's something missing though"

"What is it?" Laura looks at herself before her eyes lands on her arm

"My corsage!" Carmilla nods and brought out the box Laura gave Perry before they left the house

"Perry gave it to me, told her I'll put it on you" Carmilla took the corsage out of its box and looks at Laura

"May I?" She smiles at Carm before nodding

"You may" the taller girl then took Laura's hand and puts the light purple flower with black trims and ribbons that have dabs of small yellow making it look like a starry sky.

"Made it myself" Carmilla said as she brought out another box and hands it to Laura. The girl opens the box to find a yellow boutonniere with a black ribbon

"I was um.. *coughs* hoping you could pin it on me?" Carmilla ask as she looks down, suddenly finding the floor alluring. Laura shakes her head fondly

"C'mere you sap" the girl huffs before walking towars the tiny girl, Laura delicately pins it on Carmilla's jacket before taking her hand and tugging the girl to the prom.

* * *

Laura finds herself smiling and enjoying the night. Carmilla dancing next to her, her friends getting to spend prom with the person they are about, it was nice. Then her thoughts drifted off to Carmilla

 _'Does this mean that she likes me? Well she hasn't technically said it yet... maybe I should ask'_

With that thought Laura whispers in Carmilla's ear

"Do you mind coming with me to get a drink" the girl nods and drags Laura to the punch bowl. Grabbing a cup she fills it with punch and hands it to Laura who gratefully took it. Drinking its content she hands the empty cup back to the girl who was nursing her own cup of punch.

"Hey Carm?" The girl hums a response and raises an eyebrow

"Umm... a-

"Carm-sexy there you are! Will is trashing everything trying to find you! We're on in a few minutes come on" Kirsch came up running to them. His black suit all wrinkled and a couple of buttons are undone. Carmilla nods to Kirsch and ushers him away saying she'll catch up. Turning her attention back to Laura

"After this, I have to tell you something, wait for me?" Laura smiles and nods her head and the girl returns it with her smile that only Laura's allowed to see

"What are you gonna do?" Carmilla smile quickly turns to a smirk, walking backwards she replies

"You'll find out soon enough" with that Carmilla was gone in the sea of students grinding and dancing with each other. Laura took another cup and pours herself a drink, she made her way to their table where Danny, Laf and Perry are seated.

"Hollis!" Danny waves her over

"Danny, Laf and Perry, why are you guys sitting here?" She sat herself beside Laf

"Kirsch left Danny when Will came to get him, Perr needed a break from all the sweaty and hormonial teenagers that contaminates the dance floor" Laf answers as Perry rest her head on their shoulder. After a few minutes of chit chat, the music stops and a familiar voice filled the gym

"Alright, we are all taking a break from that Top 40's crap and finally listen to good music" Carmilla stood at the stage, jacket no where to be found, tie loose on her neck the top two buttons undone and her sleeves rolled up. Laura swears that her heart beat is so loud she thinks it could be heard up on stage.

Will was standing to Carmilla right in a grey suit, white tie loose and he was holding his base, Kirsch was sitting playing with his drumsticks

"Alright let's start this shall we" Carmilla nods her head at Kirsch, and the boy made his way to keyboard. He counted down before playing

|Small Note: _Carmilla singing Will singing _|

 _"We could live together and suffer_

 _Die as one together as lovers_

 _Love will be cruel to who it entices_

 _Love will have its sacrifices_

 _"Offer up your daughters, your daughters_

 _The moon comes through stone walls_

 _To (darken lightened rooms 2×)_

 _Love will be cruel to who it entices_

 _Love will have its sacrifices_

 _"There's no way for you to fight this_

 _No spell for you to right this_

 _"No way for you to hide_

 _from the demon of the light!_

 ** _"Love will have its_ _sacr_ _ifices_**

 ** _Love will be cruel to who it entices_**

 ** _Love will have its sacrifices"_**

They finish their first song as the crowe erupts in cheers, the dimwit squad as well.

"Hey Danny, the puppy knows how to play" Laf commented and watch as Danny blushes and nods shyly

"Will and Carmilla are excellent singers, I didn't know that those two could sing" Perry said amazement and awe oozing of her voice

"I know right! Carm was soo good and Will knows how to sing too but they both sound soo amazing" Laura practically squeels

"Alright, this next one is slow-ish so I suggest that you grab your dates and dance to this" Will's voice cuts any conversation that would happen as he walks out of the stage followed by Kirsch, leaving only Carmilla who was sitting on a piano. Carmilla looks at the bodies of students staring at her, exhaling she looks at them once more when she lock eyes with a honey blonde girl, she smiles

"Buckle Up Creampuff"

 _"She said I smell like_

 _Safety and home"_

Laura blushes remembering the conversation they had then, but never took her eyes off the girl,

 _"I named both of her eyes_

 _Forever and please don't go_

 _I could be your morning sunrise_

 _(All the time 2×) yeah_

 _(This could be good 2×)_

Carmilla smiles at Laura as she sang

 _"(My love 4×)_

 _(She keeps me warm 2×)_

 _(Love is patient, love is kind 4×)_

 _She keeps me warm, yeah_

She stood up and the crowd cheered and clapped for her. She walks to the back of the stage as the dean made her way on stage, ready to announce the prom King and Queen. Carmilla was at the back fixing her instruments

"You did great out there Carm-sexy!"

"Yeah! You killed that song Kitty, I saw Laura and she was loving every minute of it"

"Oh man, how bout D-Bear?! You think she's into this kind of things?"

"Relax you puppy, we sounded awesome and thanks to you the first set sounded pretty good" Kirsch beams at her and tackles her in a bear hug

"Let me get in there" Will said before he tackles the two

"Get off me you Zeta mutts!" The girl exclaimes laughing as she shoved the two boys off of her.

"I have to find Laura and tell her"

"You got this Angry Hottie!" He pulls her in for another hug and this time Carmilla hugged back

"Good Luck Kitty" Carmilla nods and hugs her brother one more time before setting of to find her best friend.

* * *

"Cupcake!" Carmilla grabs the arm of one Laura Hollis

"Carm!" Laura wasted no time in hugging the girl infront of her

"You enjoyed the song?" Laura burries her face in Carmilla's neck smiling

"I did!"

"Carm I-

"Laura I-

Both girls laugh before Carmilla spoke up

"I wanna let you know something first, before I lose all the courage to say then out loud" Laura nods and Carmilla continues

"I've been the one writing to you, You see Laura..."

"And the Prom king is, well this is expected"

"Laura Hollis I-

"CARMILLA KARNSTEIN!"

The two whip their heads on stage as the spotlight shines on Carmilla. Too shocked to protest, Carmilla was dragged on stage and left Laura at the dance floor. The dean puts the crown on her and proceeded to announce who the queen was. Carmilla was frantically searching for Laura, when her eyes landed on her sitting on one of the tables, she made her way towars her

"And the Prom Queen is... Ms. Elle Caster!" she was about to go down the stage when someone grabbed her wrist, preventing her to leave

"Carmilla, where do you think you're heading off to?" She turns her body to look at the blonde girl holding her wrist

"Far away from you thats where" she broke free from the grip and made her way to Laura. She saw Laura and thankfully the girl saw her smiling and beckoning her

"Carm, you won... by the use of your seduction eyes I suppose" she laughs and shake her head

"Laura Hollis I-

"Umm no! I'm the Prom Queen and you're the Prom King, we're supposed to be sharing a dance? You're supposed to be with me not some plebian girl" Elle cuts her off, Carmilla sighs in frustration she took the crown and threw it to the nearest guy

"Look at that not royalty, come back never" she turns her attention to Laura again who was giggling

"You. Are. Unbelievable" the two smiles at each other as they inch closer and closer, Carmilla's hand gravitates towards the smaller girl's hip and Laura's snake their way up to the other girl's neck like its the most natural thing to do. They inch closer until they were a breath away.

Suddenly Carmilla was being turned, the two girls open their eyes. Laura opens her eyes to see Elle kissing Carmilla, Laura rushes towards the exit.

"What was that!?" Carmilla shoves the girl off of her and wipes her mouth spitting any fragments that she thinks Elle left

"Why her?!" Elle screams at her, fury building up inside Carmilla answers

"Cause she's not you!"

"Why not me?!" Carmilla's eyes soften and her voice became gentle as she replies

"Cause there's only one Laura Hollis" Carmilla dashed off after Laura leaving a rejected Elle behind her.

* * *

"Laura! Laura! Laura!" Carmilla was screaming and pushing past the bodies of teenagers. Huffing in annoyance she calls out again

"Laura!" She was nearing the exit when she saw her, walking towards it head hung low in defeat. It broke her to see Laura like that, she ran a hand through her hair and made her way to the girl.

"Laura" she grabs her wrist and spun the girl towards her, wrapping her up in an embrace

"You are the Sunset and the Sunrise, you are the beauty I would see before darkness take over. You are the first ray of light that would fill my head, the source of my energy. You are the Sun and the Stars at once. Your light is as blinding and warm as the sun, and as beautiful and comforting as the stars. My world doesn't revolve around you, because you are my world. It is scary how much I admit how In love I am with you. Each smile you would make is imbedded in my brain, each laugh is like a new song waiting to be heared. Each tear is like the rain, heartbreaking and breathtaking. You asked me why you're my home. It's because you give nothing and everything, you pursue your passion with everything you have and never lose track of who you are. It's because your scent is what lulls me to sleep, the smell of freshly baked cookies and vanilla would always send me to sleep. Knowing that somewhere within my space you are present, every little things that would remind me of you... it makes everything feel home" Carmilla lifts Laura's head up to look at her

"In you I feel at home, you and no one else" slowly but surely Carmilla pressed her lips against Laura's moving slowly, putting everything her words couldn't into that kiss. Laura cups the other girl's cheeks kissing her back with equal amount of passion. They pilled back when oxygen was needed, resting her forhead on Laura's, Carmilla tries to catch her breath, breathing heavily.

"Wow" was all the tiny girl said, Carmilla couldn't help but smile

"So you're the giant black cat huh?" Carmilla nods her head smiling at Laura

"So does that make me you're girlfriend? Cause technically note writer you has been courting me for a while now" Carmilla kisses Laura again before pulling out a necklace from pocket

"Would you be my girlfriend Laura?" Carmilla asked before holding out the necklace to Laura. It was a Black Panther necklace with her name on it

"Did you really have to ask? Yes of course yes!" Laura kisses Carmilla a she wraps her arms on the girls neck, pulling back

"Why Black Panther?" Carmilla smirks as she walks behind Laura to out the necklace on. Once she was done she stands infront if the girl showing her the Owl Necklace that has her name on it

"Cause I already have the Owl" Laura laughs as she pulls Carmilla back for another kiss.


End file.
